This present invention is concerned with improvements in or relating to support means for a plurality of hangers such as garment hangers. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a support device for a plurality of hangers such as wire garment hangers, and is used for transporting the garments or other items suspended or otherwise supported by the hangers. This invention also provides an operating handle member for the rack hanging device.
Particularly in the transport of garments, there arises the need for a support means or rack hanging device for arranging thereon a plurality of garments by means of conventional garment hangers, e.g., the wire type variety of garment hangers. The support means must be adaptable to be positioned in containers, most especially the boxes of transport trailers, for the protection of the garments. Normally, the garments have considerable weight and, customarily, wire devices have been provided, either with suitable handle means for securing the support means in the containers, or the support means are secured with removable handle means. In any event, the use of wire support devices adds a considerable weight to the payload of a shipment of garments from one place to another; but, more importantly, the weight of such wire or metal devices is excessive during return of the particular freight-carrying means.
A number of proposals have been made in the prior art literature. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,279 of Hovey, issued Dec. 8, 1964, discloses an article supporting hanger for supporting one or more ladies' purses of the type provided with looped carrying straps. According to the proposal by Hovey, a plurality of hooks is supported by an oval-shape frame which is laterally movable between a retracted position and an extended position relative to a guide means from the frame. Such arrangement is, of course, useful for permanent storage such as storage of ladies' handbags. Such arrangement is not suitable for heavy-duty applications such as long distance transport of heavy garments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,256 of Underwood, issued Apr. 20, 1965, is concerned with a supporting bracket for multiple clothes hangers. Underwood discloses a support bar for a plurality of clothes hangers, which bar is supported by two hooked hanger straps, swingably mounted by the support bar. The hanger straps are adapted to support the support bar when hooked to a molding and secured by a bolt and nut assembly. The device in accordance with the Underwood teaching is particularly useful for ironed garments and, due to its central support by the hanger straps, requires a fairly stiff support bar. Again, the proposal by Underwood is not of particular value in the transport of garments, since very robust securement would be required to avoid loosening of the swingable hanger straps and tilting of the support bar and, ultimately, the falling off of garments from the support bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,647 of Meyer et al, issued Oct. 19, 1965, discloses a multiple clothers hanger comprised of a hook member from which can be suspended a longitudinal body, to hang freely in the direction of its longitudinal axis and from which body a number of hangers can be suspended. The design of Meyer et al is also not suitable to perform the heavy-duty functions required in the transport of a plurality of garments, because the swivel arrangement thereof will tend to become worn relatively quickly, leading to eventual disengagement of the longitudinal body after repeated use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,809 of Saenger, issued May 8, 1973, is concerned with a hanger assembly for supporting a plurality of clothers hangers comprising a hanger bar having a plurality of hook receiving apertures and a rectangular open interior handle with a hook mounted to the handle, so as to be completely nested within the contour of the handle when the assembly is to be carried by hand. As has been indicated in the foregoing, the use of pivoting or swingable members is not desirable in support devices for transporting of a plurality of garments and, accordingly, the teaching of Saenger does not provide a useful advance in such devices.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,633,801 and 3,799,416 of Bonasso and Schmaltz, issued Jan. 11, 1972 and Mar. 26, 1974, respectively, disclose C-shaped handle members for carrying garment hangers. The handle members of Bonasso and Schmaltz facilitate the carrying of one or two garment hangers and are shaped so as to readily be supported by a closet pole or on a supporting surface. The handle members of Bonasso and Schmaltz facilitate the carrying of one or two garment hangers and are shaped so as to readily be supported by a closet pole or on a supporting surface. The handle members of Bonasso and Schmaltz do not permit the storage thereof during transport of a multiplicity of garments in a moving vehicle or the like transporting means.
Accordingly, the prior art has failed to provide a suitable device for transporting a plurality of garments or the like articles, which device is lightweight, yet effective for its intended purpose and which is readily positioned with its load on a transverse member.